elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Pyramid trial level 16
Pyramid trial Lv16 From: Marks the great thief, N-central apartment Derphy, requires 3000 fame and 20,000 gp to begin Reward: '''Pyramid Invitation book and access to the Pyramid from Marks. Statue of Opartos from Pyramid Master, 3 bejeweled chests; speed ring, chests and unicorn horn also can be found in the first floor maze. '''Description: Marks the great thief has been challenged by the master of the pyramid to complete his trial. Marks himself knows this could spell certain doom for him but also that the pyramid is full of treasure. So he sells the invitation to you, allowing you to enter the pyramid. Strategies Head for the Pyramid, a DL20 two-floor dungeon filled with mummies, coffins, and scorpions, and slay the master of the pyramid to complete the quest. The quest terminates when the master of the pyramid is slain; returning to the great thief seems to have no effect. All the monsters in this area can use debuffs. Scorpions and King scorpions cause Poison with their basic attack, Lesser mummies and Mummies can use the Touch of Weakness special action, and Ancient coffins will curse your equipment. Thus it's recommended to bring as many healing potions, scrolls of uncurse/vanish curse and scrolls of holy veil/rain/light or the Holy Light spell. The dungeon itself is full of traps. An easy way to avoid them is to equip Wings, Feathers or any equip with the "it floats you" effect. A pair of low-quality wings is always generated in The graveyard. The second floor is an enclosed room where Tuwen awaits. He is backed by a group of Iron Maidens, King Scorpions, Greater Mummies and Ancient Coffins coming from the sides of the room. Tuwen himself can use Touch of Weakness and cast Death Veredict, death in 20 turns, which can be countered with Holy Rain or Holy Light but Holy Veil has a chance to fail. Due to the small size of the room and Tuwen's own melee-oriented routine, a ranged or magic oriented player can simply sit in the center stairs shooting at Tuwen and climbing back up the stairs if they go low on health. This can be done with Rods too, but because of the limited number of charges is not recommended for long battles. Mummies and Coffins are innately weak to fire. Tuwen himself has no resistance to either fire or raw magic. Killing Tuwen rewards the player with the unique Statue of Opartos. In the same room sit 3 bejeweled chests for taking. Dialogue Quest offer Ah, you're the famous (Player's nickname), aren't you? You came at a fine time. North of Kapul lies an enigmatic pyramid; you may have heard of it. The pyramid has existed since Nefia was a barren desert where even grass wouldn't grow and it's said that ancient treasure is buried within. However, it's sealed by some bizarre enchantments and is impenetrable... well, it WAS impenetrable. I have received a very strange letter. The sender calls himself Tsen , lord of the Pyramid. He has sent me an invitation to enter his pyramid... However, I am not foolish enough to barge into such a trap. I'll turn this invitation over to you. Of course, I won't let you have it for nothing. 20,000 gold and it's yours. * Alright, I'll pay: '''Deal then. You can keep this invitation. * '''Bye bye: Heh, talk to me again when you have money. Return Heh, don't worry, I won't break in your house.Category:Quests Category:Derphy